Love in the classrom
by thenameisbondbutshane
Summary: Set in HBP after Ron and Lavender's kiss Harry searches for Hermione and tries to comfort and perhaps does a lot more.*WINK*. First fanfiction ever. Please do read.


Love in the Classroom

A/N-Hey Guys it's my first fanfiction ever. This is going to be a H/Hr story set after the kiss between Ron and Lavender where Harry comforts Hermione and probably does a lot more.*wink*

Spoilers- book 1-6 and the movie HP and the Half Blood Prince. Also this is unbetaed. So all those mistakes are mine. Please bear with me guys.

It's a M rating story so kids please turn back if you have come. Though if you want you may read but it won't be my fault if you are spoiled : D.

Disclaimer- Do I look I own Harry Potter? If still then all the characters, any similar line from Half Blood prince and the world belongs to wonderful JK Rowling and Scholastic Books etc.. The plot is mine though.

Here we go...

Harry walked slowly back up the ground towards the castle through the crowd, many of whom shouted congratulations at him but he felt a great sense of let-down, he had been sure that if Ron won the match, he and Hermione would be friends again immediately. He did not see how he could possibly explain Hermione that what she had done to offend Ron was kiss Victor Krum(_not that she had only offended Ron_, Harry thought gruffly), not when the offence had occurred so long ago.

Harry could not see Hermione at the Gryffindor celebrations party, which was in full swing when he arrived. Renewed cheers and clapping greeted his appearance and he was soon surrounded by a mob of people congratulating him. What with trying to shake off the Creevey brothers, who wanted a blow by blow match analysis, and the large group of girls that encircled him, laughing at his least amusing comments and battling their eyelids(_ can't Hermione do that?, _Harry again thought gruffly), it was some time before he could try and and find Ron. At last he extricated himself from Romilda Vane, who was hinting heavily that she would like to go to Slughorn's christmas party with him and at one stage Harry thought of telling her that if he ever intended to go to old coot's party he will go with Hermione only. But he was aved when he bumped straight into Ginny whose pigmy puff was sitting on her shoulder and Crookshanks mewing hopefully around her legs.

'Looking for Ron?' she asked, smirking. 'He's over there, the filthy hypocrite.'

Harry looked into the corner she was indicating. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hand were whose

'It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?' said Ginny dispassionately. 'But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game Harry.' She patted him on the arm and walked away leaving Harry in a very splendid mood.

Harry felt like it was a dream come true. Ever since the start of sixth year he was looking at a chance to get on with Hermione Granger only to see Ron also prying on her. But now after seeing Ron with Lavender, Harry's monster let out a loud growl and then went to search for Hermione.

Harry turned away from Ron , who did not look like surfacing soon(_and immensely pleasing Harry), _just in time to see the portrait hole closing. With an enormous happy feeling he thought he saw a mane of bushy brown hair whipping out of site.

He darted towards, sidestepped Romilda Vane again, and pushed open the portrait of Fat Lady. The corridor outside seemed deserted.

'Hermione?'

He found her inside the first unlocked classroom he tried. She was sitting on a desk, alone except for a small ring of yellow birds circling her head. She looked beautiful to Harry but with sudden sinking feeling he saw that she was crying. Admiring her spell-work at a time like this, he came forward and sat beside her on the bench.

'Oh Hello Harry', she said in a brittle voice. 'I was just practicing.

Realizing from her shaky voice Harry thought that she was having a hard time after seeing Ron. He felt like his heart was going to stop at just the realization that she felt a thing or two for Ron and that thought made him feel like he was going to faint at any given moment.

Then by gathering some guts he said 'Yeah... They're-er-really good...'

He then looked at her tear stained face and rose up and gave her a tight and firm hug like she had given her for a long time. She smelt heavenly of vanilla and rosewood which was enough for Harry to tag as the most intoxicating smell he has ever smelt. He felt her slightly shivering in his arms as her tears fell freely soaking his shirt. Harry was never good with girls and crying ones made him faint but this was Hermione he thought. He started patting her back while saying soothing words to her and secretly enjoying her small frame in his arms. She fit perfectly into him. Then suddenly Hermione stopped and held back.

'Oh I-I'm sorry H-Harry' she said while wiping away the tear stains from her face.

He had no idea what to say to her. He was just wondering whether there was any chance that she had noticed Ron and was searching for him or she had left the room because the party was a bit too rowdy, when she said, in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, 'Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations.'

Harry wanted to tell her that he didn't care much if Ron was enjoying the party or not but decided against it and sputtered 'Er... Does he?'

'Don't pretend you don't see him,' said Hermione. 'He wasn't exactly hiding it. And why have you come? To make fun of me that it doesn't help if you criticize your friend for a book, even if it may contain something dangerous? I feel I should leave.' After that Hermione rose up and got ready to leave when Harry's hand gripped her by her wrist.

'I've not come here to make fun of you Hermione. I just came to check on you. I am sorry if you didn't like it. I thought you could use some help after seeing Ron-'

'I don't care what Ronald Weasley does and what not.' said Hermione angrily while her eyes went watery once again. 'I think you should just go and pick out some girl and-' she was stopped as Harry's lips pressed against her suddenly and blocking her from saying anything.

She stood still for a moment or two while Harry hungrily devoured her mouth and pulled her flush against him. His hands didn't lay idle as one cupped her nape and the other pressed on the small of her back. Hermione tried to push him off but he didn't allow her to, pushing her roughly and pining her between himself and the bench and laying on the top of her. Moments after Hermione gave in to the kiss and kissed her back. Harry took this chance by slipping his tongue inside her mouth playing sensually with her tongue. Harry relished the taste of her. He had often dreamt of kissing her since the 4th year when she had shown him that she was a girl during the yule ball. But even his dream Hermione's experience could not come close to what he was feeling right now. He was now growing bolder as he left her mouth only to attack the creamy moist region of her neck. He kissed her on the throat and flicked his tongue against her pulse point earning a sensual moan from Hermione. He went all the way up to her jawline and nibbled at her earlobe. His hands slid under her shirt, wanting to feel her smooth and silky skin under them. His actions were met by a small whimper from Hermione as his hand went up to draw circles around her navel while his tongue continued to kiss her neck. With every passing moment Harry grew impatient and unbuttoned 2 of the upper buttons of her shirt revealing more skin than what Hermione thought to be normal. Harry bit her harshly on the collarbone making her cry from pain prompting Harry to make his way back up to her mouth.

'You won't want anyone listening to us, won't you, love?' Harry said huskily

'You have no idea how long I have waited to kiss you and tell you how much I love you.' he said while kissing her tightly closed eyes. 'Open your eyes love'

Hermione shyly opened her eyes while trying to not see Harry's but he caught her chin and made her look at him. 'I didn't come here to make fun of you and if Half Blood Prince's book makes you hate me then I won't use it, Okay?'

Hermione's mind was not working at all instead focusing on Harry's hand which was lid under her shirt and going slowly towards her breast. Harry smiled wickedly while cupping her breast and kneading the soft mound slowly making Hermione's breath hitch. Harry's hand came out of her shirt only to unbutton the whole of it revealing Hermione in only her bra and her skirt.

The sight was too much for Harry to handle as he dipped his head and started placing chaste kisses on her stomach and caressing her navel with his tongue making Hermione moan with pleasure. He came up kissing to her breast and cupped it again gently through the fabric. He took out his wand and cast a locking charm on the door of the classroom making Hermione look at him.

'Don't worry love. Just tell me to stop and I will.' Hermione's hand trembled as Harry took of her bra and watched her bare breast for the first time. They were round and beautiful making Harry go off the edge as he leaned to take a nipple in his mouth making and flicking his tongue making Hermione shiver. She didn't seem to mind so he went on to gently suck on her as well. After equal care to both of them Harry rose up again and watched Hermione. She had closely shut her eyes and her face was flushed(_due to his actions _thought Harry). Harry lowered his head towards her thighs and watched her long legs and proceeded to kiss her inner thighs when Hermione spoke.

'H-Harry. Please S-top. I don't think- I-...'.

'No worries love' though he was disappointed but he loved Hermione more than anything in the world so he got up from her and said 'I love you Hermione Granger'

She looked up a him through her cinnamon brown eyes and said shyly 'Er- I love you too Harry'

Harry felt like he would faint right then and there but he regained himself and said in a mocking tone 'So will my lady accompany me to the next hogsmeade tour?'

'She will' said Hermione grinning

'And Slughorn's party?'

'Uhmm I will think about it if you study well enough.' said Hermione in a playful manner which earned her an angry face from Harry..

'Ok milady I'll try my best' said Harry

'Deal?'

'Deal'

Hermione laughed as Harry pulled her in his arms and took her to the Gryffindor common room where they suddenly bumped into Ron and Lavender.

'What are you doing with her?' said Ron looking angry.

'Can't you see we are going to the common room unlike you. Why don't you mind your own business' was the reply in a chilled voice from Hermione

'F-Fine go wherever you want to' said Ron who looked like he would murder Harry and then went with Lavender still glaring at them.

Hermione then started to go back and stopped to see Harry looking a bit dejected.

'What's the matter Harry?' she said in a concerned voice

Er-I was thinking that if you-uhm-had a bit for eh-Ron said Harry while not looking at her

'Whatever were my intentions were some days ago, I don't think I like Ron.' said Hermione which led Harry to to give her a heartfelt kiss.

After some moments Hermione broke up and said' Do you even intend on going back?' to which Harry replied grinning

'Yes love'

And then they went back to the common room with hands in hands.

THE END

A/N- Thanks everyone for reading. I hope it was not a piece of crap. Please do review whether good or bad. It was my first attempt and I hope I was able to entertain you all for a bit thank you.


End file.
